vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse Bird
Summary Apocalypse Bird is created when Big Bird, Bird of Judgement, and Punishing Bird fused together in an attempt to protect the Black Forest from monsters. In the Black Forest, these three birds wished to protect their home from monsters and wants everyone to be happy. When a prophet they rejected warned them that tragedy after tragedy will fall to the forest, and that a monster that will devour all and make it so that the moon and sun will never shine. These valiant birds wishing only the best for everyone did their best in order to help. Big Bird, with his many eyes, watched over the forest to seek trespassers. Big Bird’s eyes can see very far, and things we can’t see. Then somebody said, “But what should we do if the monster comes in a night when everyone’s asleep?”. Big Bird became worried, so he burned all of his feathers to make an everlasting lantern. Now, creatures in the forest were under Big Bird’s watch day and night. Long Bird weighed the sins of creatures that enter the forest to keep peace. Long Bird’s scales could measure every sins, and were fair and just. Then somebody said, “But what should we do if the scales don’t tip to any direction?”. Long Bird became worried, so he made scales that tip to only one direction so he can get the result under any situation. Little Bird decided to punish bad creatures with his beak. Then somebody said, “But your beak is so small, no one would find it painful!”. Little Bird became worried, so he split his mouth to make it big enough to devour any creature in one bite. Yet all their improvements only caused more and more tragedy, more fights, and for their forest to lose its peaceful touch. With one more attempt to help stop everything as the forest was too big for them alone, they joined their strength together to be able to help everyone. With Apocalypse Bird's appearance, darkness fell on the forest causing chaos across it with all of the creatures that they wished to protect leaving forever. Apocalypse Bird ended alone in the Black Forest which it tried to protect, without sun or moon. The prophecy has been completed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Apocalypse Bird, Monster Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Can induce insanity and panic by regular attacks. Its stare can hypnotize others), Darkness Manipulation (Casts night over the facility with its presence. No moon or sun rose with its presence), Teleportation and Portal Creation (Can create portals and teleport around), Technological Manipulation (Able to prevent any sort of light from rising, even from a lighter. Can cause other containment facilities to fail and free other Abnormalities), Possession (Can possess enemies from afar and lure them to itself), Energy Projection (Can shoot out beams from its wings), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the entire facility with its scales), Body Manipulation, Fusion (Became the Apocalypse Bird thanks to the other birds' manipulating their bodies), Possible Time Manipulation (Long Bird was said to be able to hide time. The sun and moon never rose again in the Black Forest), Statistics Amplification (Deals more damage the more damage he receives thanks to the Blessing of Apocalypse Bird's EGO weapon), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. As an Abnormality, it should be able to regenerate from being reduced to pieces), Resistance/Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (White, Black, and Pale damage is considered as this type of damage), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backwards Clock. Can prevent speeding up or pausing in game), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Much weaker class Abnormalities are able to deal this level of damage. Apocalypse Bird shook the whole facility with its steps, which spans multiple underground floors going deeper and deeper). Ignores conventional durability Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to beings capable of burrowing through the entire facility in a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block level Durability: At least City Block level (As an Aleph Abnormality, should be able to take a lot of damage. Ignored any sort of damage in the facility) Stamina: Likely very high like all other Aleph Class Abnormalities. Range: Melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with sight thanks to Big Bird's eyes and Scales of Judgement Bird. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Wise, able to judge any sins anyone commits. Weaknesses: Its three eggs scattered around the map is its weakness. Damaging them can hamper Apocalypse Bird's abilities and make it retreat. Depending on which egg is destroyed, certain abilities can be negated (Separately Possession, an ability that devours others, and an ability that deals soul damage to all in the area). However, they are still tough to destroy and Apocalypse Bird can move to defend them anytime. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possession: Can lure enemies towards its body by casting a yellow light around it. Portal Creation: Can form portals all over the facility. Easily teleports around with this Judgement Bird's ability: Can deal soul damage to all enemies within its range. EGO Weapon Ability - Twilight: Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Twilight deals Black (Physical and mental) damage to anyone within the same area and also increases attack values of its user depending on how low their health gets. Note - Red damage accounts for any sort of physical damage. Even attacks such as flames count as physical/red damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Monsters Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8